Love Struck
by CarmineR
Summary: Fang jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang belum pernah ia temui / Warning; OOC and typo/ AU/ Untuk Event #B3SS17


**.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Monsta**

 **Warning; Rush, Typo, OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dipersembahkan untuk event B3ESS17_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Hey."

Fang tersentak ketika terdengar suara Gopal dari balik bahunya. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikan gadgetnya di bawah meja sebelum ia menoleh ke meja belakang untuk bertatap wajah dengan Gopal. "Apa?" tanyanya agak gelagapan.

"Bu Guru sudah datang," bisik Gopal sambil menunjuk ke arah meja Guru. "Kau mau ponsel barumu kena sita?" tanyanya itu sambil mengawasi pergerakan guru yang memegang pelajaran sejarah.

Fang mengikuti arah pandang Gopal yang mengarah pada guru muda mereka yang cantik namun terkenal galak minta ampun. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang bahu kanannya, "Terima kasih ya."

Terdengar dengusan dari Gopal sebagai jawaban. "Mentang-mentang ponsel baru," gerutunya dengan nada iri yang tak tersamarkan.

Fang kembali menghadap ke depan. Ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran namun fokusnya selalu terpecah setiap kali ia teringat percakapannya dengan seorang gadis yang baru ia temui tempo hari di chat online.

Seminggu yang lalu Kaizo menempati janjnya pada Fang apabila anak lelaki berumur 15 tahun itu meraih peringkat tertinggi satu sekolah maka ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Fang. Apapun itu. Mulai saat itu Fang belajar gila-gilaan tanpa mengenal lelah. Ia mengambil buku pelajarannya setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya ketika malam hari, membuat sistim belajar menggunakan metode jembatan keledai setiap kali ia kesusahan menghafal rumus-rumus, bahkan ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk meminta bantuan ketua kelas setiap kali tidak mengerti mata pelajaran.

Terkadang Fang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kesal. Misalnya ketika ia menulis poin-poin penting pada sebuah pelajaran di memo-memo berbagai warna. Awalnya ia hanya menempelkan memo-memo pengingat itu di dinding kamarnya, namun entah karena tembok kamarnya mulai penuh dengan memo, Fang mulai menempel benda-benda itu di berbagai tempat. Dari pintu kulkas yang awalnya normal-normal saja sampai ke dinding kamar mandi. Saat ditanya Kaizo, Fang hanya menjawab ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya walau hanya untuk buang air sekalipun.

Karena kerja keras dan doa yang selalu ia panjatkan tiap malam, Fang berhasil mendapat nilai yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Pada kakaknya yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, Fang meminta sebuah ponsel atas keberhasilannya. Tak ingin mengecewakan Fang, Kaizo membelikan adiknya sebuah ponsel mahal keluaran terbaru suatu perusahaan gadget terkenal.

Sebelum diberikan hadiah tersebut Kaizo telah berpesan untuk menggunakan ponsel tersebut dengan bijak. Ia akan membelikan kuota sebulan sekali dan apabila kuota telah habis sebelum batasnya, Fang sendiri yang harus beli.

Fang mulai mengunduh aplikasi-aplikasi yang dari dulu ia impikan. Memori ponselnya mulai dipenuhi game-game mobile. Ia juga mulai aktif bermain di sosial media. Namun dari seluruh aplikasi sosial media yang ia punya, Fang paling rajin online di aplikasi yang bernama FlyTalk dimana perangkat tersebut dapat mendeteksi para penggunanya saat mereka online.

Awalnya Fang hanya iseng-iseng saja saat mengunduhnya karena mendengar percakapan kawan-kawannya. Namun lama-kelamaan ia ketagihan. Apalagi ketika ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis bernama Rana. Gadis itu mengaku umurnya sepantaran dengannya, sama-sama suka donat wortel merah, dan yang paling penting sama-sama jomblo.

Sebelum bertemu Rana, Fang memandang remeh cinta. Apalagi cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun meski berat, Rana adalah cinta pertama Fang.

.

.

 **Rana** ; _Terus kata papaku,' salah sendiri kau makan donat wortel merah sampai tiga puluh dalam semalam'_.

 **Rana** ; _Terpaksa deh aku dirawat di rumah sakit karena sakit perut._

Fang terbahak melihat pesan itu. Buru-buru ia mengirim emotikon orang tertawa berkali-kali. Cerita gadis itu mengingatkannya pada pengalaman yang ia alami.

"Hoi, Fang!"

Fang terlonjak dari tempat dududknya ketika mendengar seruan Ying tepat di depan mejanya. "A... apa sih? Bikin kaget saja." Dengan cepat ia matikan layar ponselnya lalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah Ying.

Ying menatap sebal Fang. "Dari tadi dipanggil. Salah sendiri kalau kau kaget," katanya sengit.

Yaya yang tengah berdiri di sisi Ying, menepuk lembut bahu gadis itu. "Sudah, sudah." Lalu ia berpaling pada Fang. "Ikut ke kantin?" tawarnya.

Fang berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya perutnya bergerumuh karena lapar. Ia mengangguk lalu berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. "Dimana Boboiboy dan Gopal?" tanyanya saat mereka bertiga di lorong sekolah.

"Sudah duluan. Kau lama sih," jawab Ying. Fang memilih untuk mengabaikan nada tak enak pada suara Ying.

"Fang," kata Yaya. "Ng..., apa akhir-akhir ini kau ada masalah?" Ketika menyadari keambiguan dari kalimatnya, buru-buru Yaya mengoreksinya. "Maksudnya, akhir-akhir ini ,kau selalu sibuk dengan ponselmu. Mungkin kau butuh bantuan..., mungkin?" tanya Yaya ragu.

Sebelum Fang sempat mengelak, Ying telah mencerocos, "Kau seperti tak tahu saja anak laki-laki seumur dia lagi suka apa. Palingan juga lagi lihat situs yang begituan."

"E... enak saja! Aku tidak pernah lihat yang begituan!" kata Fang dengan wajah merah.

Ying melempar pandangan mencela sekaligus curiga. "Berarti kau tak normal."

Fang memilih untuk menelan semua bantahan-bantahan yanghendak meluncur dari kerongkongannya. Menang dalam perdebadatan melawan Ying sama mustahilnya dengan meminta ayam untuk menggonggong.

"Sudahlah, Ying," kata Yaya. "Ah, itu mereka berdua."

Fang mengikuti arah pandang Yaya dan menemukan Gopal dan Boboiboy di sudut kantin, tampak duduk menunggu mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali sih," kata Gopal saat mereka bertiga duduk.

Ying menatap Fang sebal. "Tanya saja ke maniak handphone itu." Ditatapnya Fang yang sedang memainkan ponselnya hingga tak sadar tengah dicela Ying.

"Hei, Fang." Boboiboy mendorong nampan ke hadapan Fang yang masih terpekur dengan layar HP-nya. "Makan dulu."

Fang tersadar, buru-buru ia meletakkan ponsel itu di sisinya. "Ah ya."

Kemudian mereka berlima mengobrol tentang pelajaran diselingi dengan candaan. Sampai akhirnya Yaya dan Ying terpaksa pergi ke kelas setelah teringat sebuah tugas dari guru untuk mereka.

"Jadi...," Gopal berbalik ke arah Fang saat gadis-gadis itu telah berbelok ke lorong. "Kau sedang ada masalah? Beberapa hari ini kau rajin sekali bolak-balik melihat handphone mu."

Fang mulai tampak gelagapan saat dua temannya itu menghujamnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Akhirnya Fang menyerah dan ia membeberkan semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewat. Setelah selesai bercerita Gopal tertawa keras-keras dan mulai menarik perhatian orang sekitar.

"Pelankan suaramu," desis Fang sambil memukul bahu Gopal.

Sementara Gopal masih tertawa geli, Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Boboiboy. Dilihatnya wajah temannya itu muram.

"Fang, emmm, itu kamu beneran," Boboiboy menelan ludahnya, "suka sama Rana?"

Fang enggan mengangguk. Gopal memukul-mukul bahu Fang dengan pelan. "Kamu ngak takut apa kalau sebenarnya dia itu anak laki-laki yang lagi nyamar atau malah rupanya penipu?"

"Ngak mungkin!" Fang cemberut dan menatap sebal Gopal. "Dari obrolan saja jelas-jelas nunjukin kalau dia itu perempuan yang berhijab yang namanya Rana!"

Boboiboy tak ikut dalam percakapan. Ia memilih diam sambil meminum jus jeruknya, sesekali menimpali obrolan dengan singkat.

"Entah kenapa si Rana itu tidak pernah aktif setiap kali kita sedang berkumpul. Sekarang saja sedang tidak aktif." Fang menunjukkan kepada Gopal profil gadis yang ia temui di dunia maya itu. Di sana tertulis 21 menit yang lalu gadis itu aktif, kira-kira tepat saat Fang keluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin. Foto profil itu menampilkan seraut wajah gadis berhijab yang sedang tersenyum.

"Coba ajak dia kopi darat, Fang," saran Boboiboy tiba-tiba. "Mungkin kalau sudah ketemu hubungan kalian bisa lancar."

"Iya, tuh," kata Gopal menimpali. "Katanya kan rumahnya ngak jauh dari tempatmu."

Fang berpikir sesaat sebelum berucap, "yah, mungkin," dengan nada tak meyakinkan.

.

.

Fang benar-benar yakin ia dan Rana memang sudah jodoh, 100% tanpa ada keraguan dalam lubuk hatinya.

Saat itu Fang mengobrol singkat menjelang tidur, mengulur-ulur percakapan dengan basa-basi sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengajak temannya itu bertemu. Namun sebelum Fang mengetik pesan berisi permintaannya, Rana telah mendahuluinya mengajak bertemu.

Sebelum hari H-nya tiba, Fang mendadak menjadi pengidap insomnia. Dia jadi tak nafsu makan, sering merenung seakan sedang menyelesaikan rumus rumit di otaknya. Rasa takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Gopal menakut-nakutinya seandainya Rana tak suka Fang. Apalagi Boboiboy berkali-kali mengingatkan agar Fang jangan terlalu menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi pada gadis itu.

Fang jadi curiga jangan-jangan Boboiboy tak senang melihat salah satu temannya bakal melepas kejombloan dalam waktu dekat.

Dan ketika harinya tiba, Fang menuju kafe tempat janji temu mereka. Setelah lama mematut diri di cermin untuk menghilangkan kantung mata hasil tidak tidur 2 hari, Fang baru berani melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sana Fang telah merancang seluruh perkataan dan semua gerak-geriknya ketika sedang berhadapan dengan Rana.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kafe, semua jadwal dan rencana yang telah ia persiapkan hilang tanpa menyisakan sisa. Pikirannya mengosong sejak ia melangkah masuk. Sampai Fang tersadar bahwa ia sudah berdiri mematung di depan pintu kafe untuk beberapa saat.

Yang ia pikirkan setelah itu adalah ia harus mencari gadis berbaju hijau muda dan memakai topi kuning. Sebenarnya agak membingungkan karena yang Fang tahu Rana itu gadis berjilbab seperti Yaya.

Fang menatap ke sekeliling sampai akhirnya pandangannya terjatuh pada seorang yang memakai topi kuning. Tapi masalahnya topi orang itu tampak familiar baginya. Topi yang tiap hari menghiasi kepala orang yang Fang kenal sangat baik.

"Fang, sini." Orang itu memanggil saat tahu Fang tengah menatapnya. Tangannya melambai-lambai.

Fang menghampiri nya dengan perasaan limbung dan setengah tak sadar. Itu kan Boboiboy. Mana Rana?

"Sini, duduk." Boboiboy melempar senyum gugup saat Fang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Boboiboy menyodorkan sepiring donat wortel merah ke hadapan Fang. "Kau suka kan? Makan saja."

Fang tak berkutik, pandangannya terkunci pada Boboiboy seorang. "Ini..., maksudnya apa ya? Mana Rana?"

Boboiboy bergerak di tempat duduknya, merasa tak nyaman akan sesuatu. "Fang, sebenarnya," ada jeda sedikit sebelum ia melanjutkannya. "Sebenarnya gadis bernama Rana itu tak ada."

Satu-satunya kata yang bisa dilontarkan Fang saat itu hanya berupa, "hah?" yang terdengar lemah.

"Rana itu tak ada," kata Boboiboy. "Seandainya ada pun ia bukan gadis yang pernah mengobrol denganmu," lanjutnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Fang berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Maksudnya, selama ini aku selalu ngobrol dengan hantu?" Ia tahu betul itu pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Boboiboy meringis. "Rana itu sebenarnya aku."

Lalu hening. Obrolan-obrolan orang sekitar tak ada yang terdengar di pendengaran Fang. "Rana itu ada," gumamnya.

Boboiboy hanya bisa diam.

"Bu... buktinya setiap malam aku selalu mengobrol dengan dia!" Fang mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan gerakan tergesa lalu menunjukkan layarnya pada temannya. "Kutunjukkan padamu kalau-"

"Kau sendiri pernah bilang kan kalau Rana itu selalu tidak aktif kalau kau sedang ngumpul dengan kami."

Fang terdiam. Rasanya ada perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya.

"Awalnya aku cuman iseng-iseng saja menghubungi kamu dengan akun lain. Tapi setelah melihat kamu begitu, aku jadi kasihan. " Boboiboy mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Maaf ya."

Fang tak menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia mengembuskan napas lalu berujar, "sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Tanpa menoleh Fang bersegera keluar dari kafe itu.

Ketika ia melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam tangan yang menempel di sana tampak terlihat buram.

J _adi begini ya rasanya patah hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Tolong maafkan kalau hadiahnya gagal.

Love, santamu


End file.
